How We Get Here
by threed05
Summary: The Dr. Strange reference won't show up for a bit. This takes place after some of the dust settles from the exit of the Phoenix Group and the Sixers. But, before any potential Terra Nova pursuit or exploration of the Badlands and its tempting secrets. I wish the Cloak of Levitation was listed as a character because it is quite the character.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Terra Nova nor Doctor Strange nor any other story line that may get referenced. I only own the character that is created in these pages. She is all mine. Time to hatch.

 **The Garden**

The call had been weird. The images even more weird. And now they were bumping along in the rovers at a crazy pace to validate said weird.

These were the musings of one Dr. Malcolm Wallace. The head of the Science Division at Terra Nova. He caught the eye of his partner on this trip, Dr. Elisabeth Shannon. Medical Doctor and noted Scientist in her own right. She was head of the Medical Division at Terra Nova. His tolerant grimace as he tried to maintain his seat brought a faint show of teeth. That and the sparkle in her eye the only signs of amusement. It was no secret Malcolm's constant discomfort away from his lab. But, nothing was keeping either of them from this!

.

Commander Nathaniel Taylor bumped along in the lead rover. His musings not much different than his science director's. He hadn't wanted to bring both of his top scientists, but something that ran up the weird scale like this needed more minds to comprehend. They were almost there.

.

"Hunter!" The Private about jumped out of his boots.

Sergeant Curran was walking briskly towards him. "They are almost here." Curran was shaking his head. "We haven't been able to find our way back." He ran a hand over his fuzzy scalp. "This kind of stuff gets you a reputation quick, you know."

Hunter's eyebrows shot high up. "Right, 'Cuz you know all about that." The Sergeants face started to cloud but didn't quite make it as he grimaced a smile. "Yeah." Looking down. "But, that doesn't mean you should be in a hurry to get one for yourself, Freshmeat." Hunter's face clouded.

.

The two rovers pulled up to the newest Outpost. It was larger than most of the others with more above ground. But it was also intended to be a launching pad for exploration this side of Terra Nova. The Outpost looked out at a vast plain stretching away from the Jungle. An abundance of giant trees grew in seemingly random clusters. These clusters surrounded by pasture-like areas with 3 meter high grass. The Outpost utilized one clusters of giants about a click from the jungle boarder. The giant trees served as a perfect barrier. Reinforced with some electric fencing and Presto! instant Outpost. The fences had just been raised when the 10th Pilgrimage had arrived.

Commander Taylor hopped out lightly when his rover rolled to a stop. He watched the other rover as it bounced on its shocks. The bounce changing as occupants started piling out. Malcolm and Elisabeth stretching and bending for the kinks they had acquired. They really needed a daily calisthenics session that all or most of the colonists could attend. It would likely increase morale and possibly eliminate many of the "ailments" that had been popping up since Hope Plaza was no more. The knowledge that they no longer had control over the time fissure and there would likely be no more supply shipments had gotten around. Hope Plaza was a glowing hot mess since Jim Shannon had planted the bomb the Phoenix Group so generously left for Sergeant Reilly to disarm. Now the fissure was back to being unpredictable. The Terra Novan reactions had crossed the gamut from happy to horrified.

Taylor waved a greeting to Hunter and Curran as the latter joined the group around the rovers. Taylor could see others emerging from the few structures inside the gate, which had yet to open. It had been anchored between two of the massive giants and looked sturdy enough to hold back a Carnotaurus.

Neither Taylor nor the two outpost personnel seemed terribly worried, though.

They had lucked out a few weeks ago. A couple of herds of Brachiosaur had ambled through, munching on the trees and trampling the grass. The two herds ended up merging and the social shuffling had spread the huge beasts all around. This left a perimeter of clear view for miles. Not that it would last. The grass was already knee high and the herd had been gone barely a week. And it did give them opportunity to explore. Which is why the visit from home base. They had found something.

The outpost gate started rolling up almost whisper quiet. The two scientists walked hurriedly towards Malcolm and crew who had joined Taylor by the first rover. The two field guys also ambled over.

Dr Teresa Smith,

was smiling broadly as she held out a dark fruit like item to the new group. Taylor and Malcolm gasped together while Elisabeth looked fiercely curious. "An Avocado!?" Taylor and Malcolm both blurted. "I wasn't sure!" Elisabeth breathed. "I have only seen one in pictures!" Her eyes huge.

Teresa started speaking rapidly. "There aren't many left. They are ripening rather quickly. We have been planting the seeds to see if any take." Her smile never lessening and gasping most every word. She might have started bouncing up and down had she been much younger. The urge was still very real. Her eyes practically shooting sparks in her excitement.

Curran piped up "Hunter filled all of his pockets and every knook and cranny in our rover." Shaking his head. "We ended up losing quite a few when we had to outpace a group of Ovo's and he almost tipped us." Hunter blushed. "Yeah, I thought I had them outsmarted and the terrain got me instead. There are some deep gullies running through this grass." "Almost put us in nose first." as he skuffed a boot. "Luckily we had enough lead on them Ovo's, so Hunter sorted us out quickly and we just left the fruit." Curran quipped. "We didn't have any other issues the rest of the way back." "He's not bad behind the wheel when he isn't being cocky" Curran added. "Not bad for Freshmeat, anyway." Hunter grimaced at the term. He would be glad to lose that title.

Taylor nodded grimacing his usual smile. He gave Hunter a quick nod and a "Cocky will get you every time, son. But it can be an effective learning tool." Hunter quirked a slight smile and ducked a nod in return.

Dr Smith intruded lightly. "We do have a problem, though, it seems." The group focused on her with inquiring eyes. Hunter started nodding again and finished for her. "I...We" indicating Curran, "haven't been able to find the grove again." Curran also chucked a nod, stating "We haven't even had any luck finding the spill or the gully for that matter." "It's like the grass swallowed it."

Malcolm was practically bouncing out of his shoes inside. "How..how did Avocados come to be in.. the Cretaceous? Th..they won't evolve for m..millions of years!." he stammered. And for some reason he wanted to giggle, too. Fortunately, he didn't. He just cleared his throat.

"There's a grove…?" Elisabeth asked brightly looking at each of the outpostians. "That's what was in the images, wasn't it? We could not see the fruit, though."

Taylor gestured/herded everyone towards the outpost gate, "This is where you Scientists get to work, then." Malcolm was already nodding as he moved with the others. "Yes, we can possibly triangulate from the viewpoints in the images to give a direction." The other scientists also nodding and eagerly picked up the pace through the gates which started closing as they crossed the threshhold.

It took them less than a half hour before they had a trajectory and two rovers headed into the grass. They were headed towards a large cluster of trees that almost rivaled the jungle border until the mass seemed to turn a corner a disappear from view. Hunter and Curran confirmed that just around the bend of the trees there was a lost group of just two trees separate from the greater mass. It was between these two trees they had found the avocado grove. At least, that was what they had remembered. But as the rovers rounded the bend they could not see any separate group of trees. The rovers halted.

Taylor frowned. He didn't doubt what his men had told them. But their eyes told something a little different. Rifles ready, two from each rover got out to confer, keeping eyes and ears peeled for any unwanted company. Taylor could see the confusion on their faces. Hunter and Curran looking at the distant mass and the empty plain before it. No small group of just two trees. Where had it gone?

"Okay, boys" Taylor asked, arms crossed in front of his chest. His manner curious. "What is different from your first visit?" "Well," Hunter started, "We actually came from the trees, Sir." He pointed along the border of the trees and plain that ran to the horizon. Curran nodded. "Yes, we had actually gone a bit into the trees and were roving this edge. It started getting dense so we turned towards what we figured was the plain since the way got brighter." Both were looking along the nearest border. Curran frowned and then so did Hunter. "Just not sure, sir, where we popped out." "The little grove was just there, right in front of us." Hunter nodding agreement.

Taylor gazed at the plain and the border of trees. He seemed to come to a decision. He gave his instructions and the four remounted. The rovers shot towards the treeline and the horizon. Keeping the pace light in case of any hidden gullies.

Hunter was trying not to get discouraged. The avocado trees had been such a find!

Malcolm's mind was spinning with questions. Avocados in the Cretaceous. How was this possible? What else were they going to find? Did he really want to wonder? Always had to ask both questions.

As the rovers progressed, going further than either Hunter or Curran had guessed they had come before, the tree mass suddenly seemed to be closing in on them instead of the other way around. Malcolm excitedly grabbed the com as his brain started figuring out what their eyes were trying to tell them. "It's an illusion!" He jabbered. "it's an optical illusion caused by the convergence of the trees, the sky and the grass!" "We should slow our pace a little." Taylor agreed and the rovers slowed their bumpy pace. As they progressed, it seemed as if a piece of the great trees moved away from the larger mass. It wasn't true, but their eyes had them seeing it quite differently. The piece became two giants standing apart from the rest of the trees. And at their base were bushes nearly hidden in the swaying grasses. The darker tops of the avocado trees visible in their midst.

"We found it!" Hunter squeaked. The rovers slowed to a stop at the bushes bordering the grove between the behemoths. Occupants piling out. Some with weapons ready as ever. Taylor and Curran took the lead towards the orchard. Malcolm and Elisabeth close behind eagerly taking in everything. As they pressed through the chest high bushes, they heard the unmistakable flutter of gallusaurs in flight. Their bright plummage flashing as the small bird like dinosaurs disappeared into the bushes on the other side of the orchard. Elisabeth was drawn to the base of the bushes guarding the orchard. "These were placed here." she noted. "Some time ago," Malcolm added. "See how advanced these root bases are." gesturing here and there to make his point. Elisabeth nodded and rose to a standing position. She could see Taylor a few meters away staring at the orchard trees. His head shaking slightly back and forth. She joined him waiting for him to speak.

"Truly a wonder, Doctor," he stated when he noticed her nearby. She nodded. "those bushes were moved here to protect these trees. This orchard was planted." Taylor was starting to notice what the scientists had seen. The even spacing of the avocado trees. The nature of the bushes on each side. His head tilting back as his gaze traveled up the giants at each end. He was working on the second massive when he felt that tingling at the base of his skull and he spun back around to the first one he had been scouring before. Malcolm had also been searching the same tree and exclaimed aloud with Taylor. There in the first crook, many meters from the ground was what looked like a structure. A small and camouflaged structure. He pointed and Taylor started moving towards the tree not sure his eyes were right. The others followed to where Malcolm was pointing. Soon they had gathered at one end of the orchard looking up at a definite building perched in the generous crook not even a third the distance up the guardian tree. They group milled about looking for any possible access but turned up nothing.

Malcolm had turned back to the orchard when no way to reach the perch became apparent. He was getting that puzzled look again. Elisabeth stepped over to him. "what has you puzzled, Malcolm?" He glanced at her and then back to the small trees. "Well, we can see that the bushes were placed some time ago, right?" Elisabeth nodded agreement. "but these smaller trees," he pointed out the baby avocados scattered amongst the fruiting trees. "They are barely a couple of years old." "It may be that whoever did this has only been gone for a little over a year."

Taylor had wandered over hearing the doctors talking. "I was getting that impression, as well." "This place hasn't been occupied for some time." He shook his head as he slowly turned around. "Someone who may not have come thru Hope Plaza." "I think you are very correct on that, Commander." Malcolm agreed. "Whoever planted all of this was here long before there was ever a Hope Plaza."


	2. Chapter 1 again

Please forgive the new start. The more I read that other first chapter, the more I hated it. And wanted to fix it. Until I finally just decided for a do over. I am leaving that first chapter as a comparison to this one.

I do not own Terra Nova nor Doctor Strange nor any other story line that may get referenced. I only own the character that is created in these pages. She is all mine. Time to hatch.

 **The Garden**

'Oh what a relief to be home!'

She dropped from the tall dry grass of the pastureland to the lower, cooler ground of a large green clearing, just avoiding the barrier of 'stinky' bushes she had planted for protection. Taking a deep breath, spreading her arms wide, she breathed in her surroundings. She didn't find the aroma offensive at all.

Before her was her garden home, as she liked to describe it. She had created the clearing when she had come upon these two solitary Giants surrounded by tall pastureland. Two massive behemoths seemingly floating in a sea of rippling hay. They had to be huge, though, in order to withstand the grazings of herds of Brachiasaurus or Apatosaurus or whatever other 'Saurus populated this Wilderness she had dropped into. She had happened across the 'stinky' bushes and found that those large dinosaurs did not particularly care for the aroma or the fact that the sap really irritated their skin. The barrier also worked on most of the smaller dinosaurs when the bushes reached maturity and rose to their full height and aroma. The gaps between the bushes so close it wasn't easy telling one shrub from the other.

She had also planted, exactly in the center of this protected clearing, an orchard of tall trees with dark, almost spear shaped leaves. Her course obvious, she meandered towards the distant grove, arms still wide face tilting towards the afternoon sun. Seemingly casting a lazy eye, critically inspecting everything she passed, senses fishing for anything out of place. She breathed easily as all was as serene as it appeared. Her thoughts went to the Brothers, looking so dashing in the midday light. Their dark green boughs breaking the suns rays as she entered their midst. The weight of the young fruit pulling the branches within her reach. Their rough bark a pleasure under her hands as she weaved a path from trunk to trunk. She was so proud of her handsome 'Sons'.

She recalled they day she had chanced upon that sad sad sight. Two or maybe three dark leaved 'bushes' huddled near the base of a huge dead-looking Banyan Tree. Everything was overly large here, she often felt. She had long given up any suggestion that she had perhaps shrunk while being transported through space and possibly time. All she could really determine was she wasn't in her Universe anymore. And all of her attempts to 'press' into her own or another universe yielded the same overly large flora and fauna of her current address. What universes she could even find to 'press' into, that was. Gone were the days she could quickly 'feel' for a different space and 'push' through. That being the reason she figured Time a factor. Somehow she was in some Pre Pre Historic Era. But, back to the pathetic trees.

It had truly been difficult to discern one plant from the other. They were crowded together and their growth had been stunted from the many grazings. It was their luck they happened to be growing so near the base of the dead tree. It offered some protection from the hungry herbivores. Until the trees, or bushes rather, grew too tall and could be reached and thus pruned. It wasn't until discovering the fruit of these 'bushes' that she knew her find. "Avocados?" she croaked aloud. 'Food!' her brain screamed. And the frenzy began. She was grabbing and squeezing at the litter from the poor 'bushes'. Tossing aside the mushy ones and bagging the hard ones. Suddenly she dove beneath the dark green bushes, crawling frantically, finally pushing her back against the dry, dead protector, chest heaving, gaze darting.

The realization that She was the growling, whining beast her ears had picked up brought her to her instant calm place. The Zen falling around her like the bestest old blanket. She let the tears flow as her eyes glazed. She 'pushed' outward sensing for anything in the vicinity. When no immediate threat appeared she let herself float and take in her surroundings a bit longer. A grumbling from her midsection brought her back to her physical senses. "Just one dangerous beast this time." she croaked aloud. Sniffling and snorting while wiping her eyes. She really needed to find a way to talk aloud or maybe even sing more often. It was beginning to hurt when she did find herself speaking. Plus, she did not like thinking of herself as a beast or even dangerous for that matter. She wiped away the fresh flow of tears, sniffling some more. Willing her self pity away she pulled out her 'knife' and a firmish fruit and began slicing. Twisting the blade softly pushed the two halves apart. A large, perfectly shaped, brown seed nestled in one of them. She found herself gazing into the seed. Pulled into was more like it. The weight of her eye-lids growing heavier as she started swaying slightly side to side. Her vision faded to darkness.

She had woven a spell shortly after she realized there was a chance she might survive in this insane landscape. Her taskmaster had been tough and constantly disapproving. But his insistence she have a way to communicate whilst traveling to other universes drove him, and thus her, until she had it perfected. "Your knack of goofing your way out of things seems to be a strength." was the admonishment. "But, one that requires you to be able to communicate." "Usually," he quirked. His drive actually reigniting her own natural one to learn. Anything. Remembering those seemingly endless hours of reading book after book as a child. Of any kind. She cared not in those days. She was just so starved for 'brain' food. Her education had beenso lacking it was not discovered until she was in her fifth year of free school that she could not read. She did have one phenomenal memory, though. When the world of books finally opened to her, it was like the gates of tomorrow were pushed open and there were no limits. She quickly figured out how to adjust the spell so she could talk to anything. If it had a consciousness, she could communicate with it. Which brought about some interesting situations. This moment not the least exceptional.

The message was clear. 'Save our children!' Blown about in the windstorm of emotion, trembling, her vision slowly cleared. Gripping her rag-hilted 'blade', she sat. One of the fruit halves plopping into her lap made her jump. Slamming herself backwards into the unyielding dead giant. You never knew when some big, too many legged thing was going to come slinking along and scare the living blue daylights out of ya. Sagging she rubbed the back of her matted head. Trying not to pout and start crying again.

"What do you want from m…." she started to whine. She ended up grabbing her throat and slammed backwards again. This time flopping and gagging as she slid beneath the avocado bushes. The muscles in her throat and her vocal cords had cramped up. The pain was so blinding she couldn't even scream. She tried. It sounded like a strangled attempt at whistling. Pitifully quiet. And it didn't help the pain either. Her world faded to black.

Absently rubbing her throat, she found herself standing back in the shade of the avocado grove she had planted so long ago. The memory fading for now. 'Hail, Brothers!' She sang from her heart. Their responses rushing over her as the wind in the leaves, their dark language welcoming her home. Taking her time while dodging the many seedlings, a testament to her absence and neglect, she gathered an armload of the butter fruits and made her way from under the dappled shade.

As if on cue, a flock of about twenty or so turkey-like dinosaurs came rushing towards her. Feathers flashing blazes of light and color. Their excited hissing and clucking causing her to giggle in delight as they approached. Spinning towards them and gently dropping her armload, she knelt and opened her arms to her friends. The larger, older 'birds' knowing no hesitation as they all tried to enter her embrace. Toppling backwards in a crowded heap of limbs, flapping wings and feather down, she laughed and laughed. And sneezed! A couple of times.

The new, younger faces held back, heads nervously weaving to and fro. Here was Legend! The Keeper of the Clearing that has been their only home. The obvious rapture of their parents towards this new arrival, it could be no other! The strange being finally extricated itself from the adult Gallusaurs, wiping its nose on a 'wing'. Crouching down and moving slowly, with the adults almost pushing, it gestured towards the young dinosaurs. The youngsters shuffled in reverse, heads still weaving. It stopped its forward progress and simply held out one bare limb, wingtip up, still crouching. It raised its other limb when the volume behind it started to increase. 'Hush,' it soothed softly, turning briefly towards the adults. Their volume lessened and the newcomer returned its attention to the youngsters.

Patiently, she waited for them to work up their courage. Seeing them glancing at her and also behind her at the happy adults. Two started to move forward. They halted noticing each others movement. They both started again and then halted again, necks stretching upwards, color showing on the pale skin. A rumble started in the throat of one of the two braves. The other started to rumble. She decided to avert this little pissing contest by moving slightly towards them. This got their attention and both, wings flapping in alarm, jumped back, easily clearing and landing behind their siblings. Feathers ruffled and muttering to each other, the two hung back and decided to groom instead. Which was just fine as far as she was concerned.


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own Terra Nova nor Doctor Strange nor any other story line that may get referenced. I only own the character that is created in these pages. She is all mine. Time to hatch.

 **Hunter and Curran**

Hunter and Curran bounced along in the too tiny Rover. Too tiny as far as Hunter Boyce was concerned. Having just transferred to the newest Outpost as a green recruit, everything made the gangly mop-head jump and panic. How was anyone supposed to learn anything when they were shaking and sweating into their boots all of the time?! The tall, pasty ginger had transferred from the Terra Nova Colony just a couple of weeks ago. Shortly after an incident with a large, fast growing parasite he had accidentally ingested drinking unfermented Taro Root. They made a 'moonshine' from the root with a still he and his friends kept hidden in the Jungle. Hunter had confessed his desire for a relationship to Skye Tate, one of his moonshine friends, while she was helping to remove said disgusting parasite from his abdomen. Not awkward at all. She had stated that she was touched but had always viewed the carrot top as a beloved brother and nothing more. This was right before the beastly parasite had tensed up and then broken free of the spindle she had been winding it up on. The subsequent seizure that Hunter fell into pretty much ended that conversation.

Mick Curran was laughing at something he had said that Hunter had missed. Something Hunter noticed the guy did quite a lot. 'Guess the guy found his own humor amusing' he thought as he glanced at the dark haired driver. 'At least someone did' he shrugged. Then he had to hang on tight as Curran swung the Rover sharply around the end of a massive fallen log. Curran shot a glance towards the newbie as he purposefully yanked the wheel of the Rover to beef up the Gs. The poor kid had grabbed onto the dash and door frame for dear life. Knuckles white and red with the exertion. Hunter's feet were so hard pressed against the floorboards, he could not help but feel every bounce and jolt of the swerving ride. Curran laughed again as he steered the speeding buggy over every bump he could find. The two were supposed to be 'exploring' a massive line of trees that ran through a plain bordering the Jungle. Prep had started the evening before so they could get an early start with Curran mostly 'instructing' Hunter as the kid loaded their meager gear into the too tiny Rover. Curran had started formulating his plan as he watched Hunter looking nervously at the loaded Rover. Leaning against a wall of the garage Curran smiled around a blade of grass as Hunter slowly headed toward the door. "See ya in the mornin', Freshmeat." he had chirped to the boys back. Now Curran would put his plan into action. 'Sink or swim, Freshmeat', he thought as he suddenly hit the brakes.

Hunter's teeth rattled as his head connected with the roof of the Rover. Then his back smacked against the seat as the Rover rocked back on its wheels. He hadn't even gotten his bearings when Curran suddenly leaped from the Rover disappearing into the brush. Hunter's heart stopped because it was blocking his throat and keeping any type of noise from issuing forth. His vision swam for a second before his lungs recalled breathing. In and out in and out his chest rose and fell furiously as he started gasping. That's how ya do it! When his focus returned he found himself still madly gripping the dash and door frame. He actually checked both spots, after peeling his hands away, to see if he might have dented the metal. Nope. He started looking around wildly for any sign of Curran. Nothing. He then popped his head out of the Rover and, still rather wildly, looked around again. No better yield. What he had meant to do was slide his rifle from the rack and step out his side of the Rover. Right? Easy peasy, not. The darn sonic blaster got caught up in the rack while he was swinging his leg out and he ended up landing flat on his back on the ground next to the Rover, instead. His breath huffed out of him. 'He deserved to be Freshmeat!' squeezing his eyes shut with a grimace, the sonic rifle tight in his grip. Her heard the scraping of steps on dirt and a shadow passed over. He was wildly aiming before he had even opened his eyes. Curran grabbed the muzzle and easily yanked the weapon from his grip. Hunter gaped as Curran stood glaring down at him. "'Meat!" Curran hissed as he quickly scanned the area around them, balancing the newly acquired weapon on his hip. His own weapon at the ready in his other hand. "Do you have any idea how many times you just died, Private?" the older man asked. Hunter just gaped.

Hunter had to admit that he did not particularly like the tall, green eyed man, but Curran did know his way around the Jungle and the Service. Curran had survived banishment from the Colony after leading a fellow Serviceman to his death. He had trapped a Nykoraptor inside of a communications junction knowing that the next to visit would be Serviceman Ken Foster. A man he had accumulated a large amount of debt to. While both had a love of gambling, both did not have the same luck at the 'sport'. What Hunter did not know was Commander Taylor had found Mick a short time after the banishment. The murderer suffering from an infection gotten when a 'Komodo Dragon' type of dinosaur had bitten him. It had come out of nowhere, took a bite and then just left. Taylor informed the shivering soldier it was the cowardly lizards method of operations. They attack on the stealth 'poisoning' their prey with the terrible bacteria that is kept in sacs under their tongues. Once the victim has become weak from the infection, the 'Komodo' will return and feed on an easy meal. Taylor had tended to Curran's wound and infection and then defended the sleeping man when the 'Komodo' had finally shown up. Using fire and his own ferocity, Commander Taylor had little trouble chasing the cowardly beast away. The wounded man sleeping through the entire short battle. All Hunter had learned since coming to the Outpost was Curran had been reinstated to the Security Team after proving himself by infiltrating the Sixers, a group so called since they had all arrived on the 6th Pilgrimage. Said group with a hidden agenda for the Terra Nova compound. Curran's cover had been compromised when Taylor ordered him to rescue Skye Tate's mother. A woman long presumed dead from a Syncillic fever outbreak years ago. The Sixer's had been forcing Skye to spy for them using her mother as hostage and threatening to withhold valuable medicine to keep the fever at bay. So far, that was the only redeeming factor Hunter could find in the man. He had helped Skye get her mother back.

"Let me count the ways," Curran continued quietly as he knelt, returning the rifle to Hunter. Hunter rolled up onto his knees accepting the blaster. He was about to take to his feet when Curran shoved him back onto his butt with his boot. "Not that way, Idgit!" Curran hissed at Hunter again. He snatched the rifle away from Hunter again. Shouldering his own weapon Curran grabbed at Hunter and pulled the gangly boy to his feet. Hunter actually landed, Curran's annoyance apparently adding impetus. "Boy!" the man giving him a shake before releasing him. A loud bellowing roar ripped through the air interrupting the lesson. Another bellowing roar answered from further away. Both men ducked as they turned in the direction of the two large voices. They ended up facing an edge of the tree line, the plain of grass barely visible to them around the behemoth trunks. Motioning, Curran led Hunter closer to the edge of the plain, using the undergrowth for cover. The older man slowly handed the younger man the sonic blaster he had taken twice now. Another bellow issued forth followed by another answering call that was much closer than the first response. The two security men knelt at the edge of the grass looking around. Then they felt the ground shaking from the mass of several large bodies approaching. Two herds of Brachiasaurus where moving through the plain heading towards each other. The bellows from the 'leaders' bringing the two into a larger single herd as the beasts began mingling together, practically on top of the two little humans. What a sight to witness!

That was nothing compared to what Hunter spotted next. Gaping, he gestured wildly at the too close beasts. Confused Curran looked in the direction the kid was pointing and gaped at what he saw. There was something off about one of the 'leader' dinos. Something dark on it's head that had gotten Hunters attention. "No way!" Curran whispered. There was a human astride the great beasts head. They were practically lying down on it. The men watched as the person reared up into a more sitting position. The 'leader' of the answering herd was leaning it's head towards the first one, apparently getting a closer look at the little rider. They were able to see the female silhouette as she raised her arms towards the approaching Brach'. The woman started rocking her upper body back and forth in small shakes. The beast appeared frozen as it 'listened'. The woman stopped moving as she lowered her arms. The Brach' stayed motionless for another heartbeat before apparently responding. Hunter and Curran had the same reaction to the beast's 'language'. They could not actually 'hear' the response so much as feel it. A mighty vibration generated from the huge animal. The intensity changing as it 'spoke'. Both men reeled at the sudden tension headache it caused. I don't know if you have ever had a tension headache, but they suck. There isn't pain as much as there is a feeling of being trapped. Like a kitten or pup being held by the scruff as they can be carried along. That's exactly how it feels. Like a hand has you by the scruff giving you a shake every now and then. Both were equally grateful when the response ended. So, that's how they talk. What a brain wrinkling day.


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own Terra Nova nor Doctor Strange nor any other story line that may get referenced. I only own the character that is created in these pages. She is all mine. Time to hatch.

I apologize for the time between chapters. This chapter just wanted to be written and I had not finished the last one. So, it has been back and forth on both. Enjoy!

 **Guzman**

Guzman, heart beating steadily, kept up a fast pace to the Command Center as he nimbly ran between the planted rows. He had decided to jog the distance through the agricultural area instead of accepting the ride offered by Dunham when the Private had delivered the summons. No trace of sweat marred the athletic man's dark features or stained the t shirt that stretched across his muscular chest. A Salvatore Guzman was a 5'11", dark-eyed Latin/Egyptian at 39 years of age. He had been part of the team that was 'right' behind Nathaniel Taylor on that first pilgrimage over 7 years ago. His beautiful daughter, Tasha Renee Guzman, had joined him when she arrived with the Official 1st Pilgrimage to the Cretaceous, 85 million years before their departure in 2142. Guzman had lost his child's mother when the courageously exotic Nubian had fended off three kidnappers after her and her daughter in an effort to blackmail him. Only arriving in time to see her fall at their hands instead. He never heard their pleas for forgiveness as they had not intended to kill but only to capture. The three falling almost neatly together as he mowed them down. He could hear his daughter's screams as she pounded on the door of a closet her mother had shoved her into. Tasha had only been a toddler then and now barely remembered what her mother had ever looked like. Her father showing her that she merely needed to look into the mirror. Although Tasha's skin was more fair than her mother's, her features were an exact replica of the woman he had run away with.

The summons had been completely unexpected. He had been on leave to take care of his daughter ever since the Slasher attack the day after the 11th Pilgrimage had arrived. He had yet to talk with Commander Taylor about a return to duty. Tasha's physical wounds were completely mended by the excellent medical care she had received at the hands of Dr. Elisabeth Shannon. The Doctors speed and efficiency giving Tasha a head start on recovering that had been sorely lacking prior to the good Doctors arrival. The nightmares, however, had started before Tasha was even released from the Medical Center. Fortunately there were single bed accommodations for just such occurrences. Her frantic screams only disturbing her father after that first night if he drifted off while sitting with her. After the third day of minimal sleep Commander Taylor had relieved him of duty and told him to go take care of his daughter. She needed her father's complete attention, and Guzman was no good to Taylor when the good father was too exhausted to focus. Taylor didn't hold it against him and Guzman had tried to not take it personally. When Tasha had cried over the news, he had held his beautiful daughter, gently smoothing her soft dark curls and kissing the top of her head. She knew how much his job and position mattered to him. Reassuring her that she mattered far more to him than some job he had wiped her tears away.

There also might have been a bit of guilt in there over giving her so much freedom when he let her live with her friends. Not that he had anything against her friends. Hunter Boyce, Max Pope and Skye Tate had been tight with Tasha since before the Syncillic Fever outbreak that had taken both of Skye's parents. The Base Commander had stepped up and taken the orphan under his wing and let her stay in the home she had shared with her parents. When Tasha had begun spending more time at Skye's than at home, and Guzman's duties often kept him late, he had caved and let her move in with Skye. Max Pope had already taken a room on a recommendation from Commander Taylor himself, and Guzman had spent enough cook outs at the 'kids' place that he had no worries about their conduct. He and Commander Taylor had also both developed a habit of dropping by unannounced at any time of the day or night to keep the kids on their toes. Perhaps they had all gotten a little too comfortable with the situation. Perhaps it had been more responsibility than the kids could handle.

Hunter had ended up back in with his parents since they had collected all of his belongings while the curly haired ginger was recovering with his friends in the Medical Center. Max and Hunter were so worried over Tasha when she had started screaming that first night that the staff members had a time keeping them in their beds. Captain Guzman and the medical staff having to reassure the boys over and over that Tasha's reaction was not entirely unexpected after such a traumatizing attack. Tasha had still not returned to work but was now visiting a therapist only every other week. Max brought her news from the job site almost every day and Hunter brought her wildflowers from the edges of whatever agricultural area he had been helping out in that day. That was, until Hunter had decided to enlist and serve Commander Taylor. Tasha and Max both knowing the why but supporting their buddy on his choice. Father and Daughter had actually been discussing a return to their jobs when Private Dunham had arrived with the summons to get to the Commander Center, pronto.

Commander Taylor watched his former Head of Security as Guzman almost lazily sprinted up the final stairs, coming to a perfect salute while standing at attention. "No need to salute, Guz, you're not back on duty, yet." Nathaniel Taylor's gaze returned to beyond the front gate as he leaned forward resting his forearms on the railing that circled the Command Center. Taylor was a seasoned warrior standing about 5'10" in his fifties. But the only hint of age to the man was his white curly hair. His muscular, lean build showing not an ounce of fat or slouch. Clear blue eyes assessing all and giving nothing. His skin smooth with just a hint of crows feet at the corners of those piercing eyes. Guzman settled into a resting position waiting for his friend and mentor to bring him up to speed on whatever situation was so necessary as to send a Rover speeding through the Colony. Both turned their attention to the aforementioned Rover as Private Dunham slid it to a stop near the bottom of the main stairs. The Private stared at the Captain a moment before climbing his skinny frame out of the driver's seat and starting up those same stairs. Noting the complete lack of moisture marring the athletic man's shirt and person, the sweaty Private reported to the Commander his successful delivery of the summons to Captain Guzman. After Taylor had acknowledged and then dismissed him, Dunham turned to Guzman. "You could at least be winded or something, Dude." complaining as he smiled. Guzman's physical prowess was legendary and second only to Commander Taylor's with Lieutenant Alicia Washington a seriously close third. The three long time soldiers and friends often sparring with each other to keep their skills finely honed. A dazzling of white teeth was Guzman's only response as the Private clomped away, returning to his duties.

The dazzling white disappeared upon hearing his Commander's next words. "Looks like you were right, Guz." Taylor said quietly, still leaning as he slowly turned towards his friend to assess the reaction. "She's still alive and she's here in the Cretaceous." pointing downward on the last part of the statement. Stunned, ears buzzing, vision threatening to cloud over, Guzman caught the railing by his Commander for support as he let himself sag a little. Taylor straightened quickly, almost catching his friends arm but then stopping as he determined the man's level of control. The surprising news had merely winded the man he had known since the younger was little more than an angry frightened boy. It had been that frightened boy's knowledge of the 'She' in question that had finally decided whether to help the lad or have him shot as an enemy spy. Guzman flashed back to before Terra Nova, before Commander Taylor had ever entered the Cretaceous. Guzman had been in charge of that team that had been 'right' behind Taylor. He had been chuckling over the look on his friend's face when he had jokingly said "Say Hi to Lisa for Me" as Taylor had started walking towards the Arch of the tamed Time Fissure.

"Lisa," Guzman almost whispered. He looked up and locked gazes with Taylor. The memories clear for both of them no matter how old or different. "What is the word on her? Who found her? Where?..." The questions started speeding out of him. Taylor held up his hands gesturing calm and then taking his friend gently by the elbow started steering him towards the Command Center's main office door. Guzman let himself be led at first but then he picked up the pace proceeding Taylor indoors unassisted. "The word came in from Outpost VI" Taylor continued as he closed the door behind them. "That's the outpost Hunter went to," Guzman said distractedly. Taylor nodded as he gestured towards the large glass desk that dominated one end of the big room. It was supported by a huge bleached Allosaurus skull. He tapped the glass as he reached the edge activating a three dimensional map of their Cretaceous Continent. Guzman watched as Taylor 'scrolled' the map to the newest Outpost. Seeing the region zoom closer as the view was steered to a location just past the Outpost, further into the vast plain. As they rolled over Taylor started pointing out a 'path' along a ridge of massive trees that ran parallel to the Jungle. "Hunter and Curran were exploring this cluster which cuts through the Savannah." The view slowed and zoomed to what at first looked like a shadow just off the edge of the flow of Behemoths. 'Pulling' the view closer the image resolved into two lone Giants with dark, prickly looking bushes surrounding their bases, creating a large clearing that had a sizable orchard of small dark leaved trees right in the center.


End file.
